It was all they ever knew
by ProngsPadfootandMoony
Summary: Albus.S.Potter was always told he had an uncanny likeliness to his Father.But he hates it. With the help of Lillian Smith and other mean girls, will he ever get his mind back to Earth and embrace his family for good and bad?  Prongs lover from HPFF


**It was all they ever knew. **

I hate having a fame-filled childhood, it's not every day your father defeats the most powerful wizard ever! I didn't get though, while all this time after. People STILL stared. I hate it. I hate being Harry Potter's son. People would kill to be in my shoes. I would gladly give them away. I have never had many real friends, people I can trust, except my family. So that's why, now surrounded by them, congratulating me on getting prefect, I'd would rather not have the badge. I thanked my family, and went outside to the orchard.

I would've liked one of the other boys to get the badge. People would assume, they always did. Nothing I did stopped the rumours, having a bond with one of the Professors didn't help. I can already imagine what people would be saying; "I bet his father stepped in, just because he wanted it", and "he's not even good enough for the badge!" I'm determined to have earned this position. Although Uncle Ron told me not to be a "Percy". Apparently he was very -erm- _bitchy_... and those were his exact words.

Even though my family are happy for me, I can't help but feel sad. But it all goes into a draw until everyone's gone. If I put on a fake smile, no-one should see through it. I'm a good actor, if I was a Muggle I would be an Actor, but I'm not. The only Person to ever see through me was Rosie. She had the same problem as me. She thought the Family suffocates us. She says they don't mean it; it's just what they do. It's almost like they don't trust us. Rose is the only one I can speak to without getting judged. She knows me so well. But at school it's all different. At school I have Lia.

Lillian Smith, also known as Lia. My best friend. She tells me everything, and I do the same. We fit so perfectly together, that people often think we're dating. But we're not. I like to think that we're more... brother and sister. That's how I love her. Like she's my long-lost twin or something, people think it's weird, because my sisters name is Lily. But we don't see what's wrong with that. I think of Lily Luna as Lils, and Lillian as Lia.

'Thinking about Taylor?' said a voice in my ear; I turned around to see Rosie smiling at me.

'No, just life in general,' I shrugged and embraced her. "Why?'

'You just look a little spaced out, congratulations by the way,' She said pulling away from my hug to look at me. 'My little Albys' growing up so fast!' She wiped an imaginary tear away from underneath her eyes.

'Hey! You got Prefect as well, so my little Rosie-Posie is all grown up!' She glared at me. 

'Don't call me that!' I laughed and she cracked a smile.

"Whatever you say... Rosie-Posie." I replied, and then started running, Rose hated that nickname, James made it up for her when her and Hugo's Muggle Grandparents came over and taught us the rhyme; "Ring-a-Rosie". Like I said she hates it.

Rose caught up to me, and tackled me to the ground, she's not the Gryffindor Chaser for nothing. Rose is a fit little cookie. She sat on my stomach and poked me in the nose.

'Never call me that ever again Alby.' She giggled, and I scrunched my face up.

'On one condition...' She raised her eyebrow.

'Don't call me Alby ever again!' She laughed and I took this opportunity to flip her over so I was kneeling on either side of her.

'Okay, okay, I won't call you Alby ever again.' She reached her hand up, and I shook it.

'Deal,' We both said at the same time. I stood up and helped her to her feet. She looked at me, confused as why we were leaving.

'I think they might be missing us right about now,' I explained. Rose nodded and started walking towards the Burrow.

We walked inside the kitchen, and everyone was chatting away like we never even left, typical. It was a party, not just for us, but for James as well, he's just been made Quidditch Captain. Majority of the Weasley-Potter clan is on the team. I'm Chaser along with Rose and Lia, and The Beaters are Roxy and Lils, Mum didn't like Lils being a Beater, but Dad thought it was brilliant, apparently she was already too much like the twins when they were at Hogwarts. James is seeker, but since it's nearly his last year, he's planning on training up the younger Weasleys when they get into Gryffindor. The only non-Weasley-Potters in the team are Valentine Malfoy – Gag me now – and Lia.

Valentine Malfoy, aka. Val, aka. Queen Bitch-thinks-she's-better-than-everyone Malfoy. How she is even a Gryffindor I have no idea. _But_ she's best friends with Taylor Tonks, _and_ the traitor Rose Weasley. That's right; my Rose was friends with the Queen of Evil. Not to mention, because of Val, Lia has no friends. Well except for me. I've been in the girls dorms – don't ask how – and they don't treat her very well, Rose does, but the others don't. Girl reasons "apparently".

Just then there was a knock at the door, and three girls walked in. My best friend was one of them. I went to hug Lia when I turned to hear a shriek from Rose; her best friends were here too. I looked at Taylor; Blonde hair with soft blue eyes, and standing there in her summer dress, looking way out of comfort. Rose ran forward and _literally _jumped into Valentine's arms. What a traitor, not the Rose I was talking to before. I embraced Lia, and she whispered congratulations to me and I pulled her towards the clan, they said hi and that was that.

Another POV.

I saw Albus staring at her again. _Again. _I don't need her; keep your friends close; but your enemies closer. We weren't exactly enemies but it was good enough, she knew I liked him, and she went and stole him anyway. He was mine. If I can't have him, that's just not good enough. I need him; he's my _drug_, well almost. But he doesn't like me. Maybe I should go Red-head, maybe I'm too skinny? Maybe I'm too fat? What if he thinks my boobs are too small!

I would get Albus Severus Potter if it was the last thing I do. I'll get him if my name isn't Valentine Cornelia Malfoy.


End file.
